Innocent Encounters
by viclovesrob
Summary: Hot and steamy ALL HUMAN version of the twilight saga. Two people Edward and Bella who have a lot going on in their lives but as they get to know each other they see that they can help one another through it. Rated M for language & smut ;D
1. Chapter 1: First Day

_All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

BPOV

It's not that I didn't like this new town. Don't get me wrong, I would choose living here over living in Phoenix any day. It was more that I hardly knew anyone and to tell you the truth, was actually kind of happy that I knew no one. I am more of a suffer in silence type, so the fact that no one here knew me or what had happened to me in my past was probably the best damn thing to ever happen to me.

When I arrived at my new school, Forks high, I did not know exactly what to expect. My dad Charlie had warned me that they hardly ever get knew folks around here, and that they would most likely all be crooning over me the minute I stepped through the doors to the school.

This fact nauseated me. I hate getting attention from people; I mean I really _hate _it. I personally do not see myself as the type of person who anyone really wants to be befriend, so there for when I get attention from people, it makes my self esteem go way down, because I know they are more likely then not only being nice to me because they feel sorry for me.

So as I pulled into the Forks high parking lot and took one look at all of their beating eyes just staring me down (and the fact that my truck sounded like it was seriously in dyer need of a new muffler didn't help) I just about puked right then and there.

But I knew that I had to get this over with, so I turned off my truck, and I stepped out into the damp concrete of the parking lot. It only took about two seconds before some guy named Erin or Eric or something came up beside me and scared the living shit out of me.

"Hey your Isabella Swan right? I'm Eric." He stated in a very sure of himself manner.

"Uh, ya… I prefer Bella actually." I slurred in a quiet mumble.

"Want me to show you around!? What are your classes?! What's your favorite meal to eat at dinner?!" he spat out at the pace of a cheetah running through a field hunting down its next pray.

"Uh, no I can find my way around myself thank you" was all I said as I started trekking off towards the school leaving Eric or whatever his name was behind with an awestruck expression on his face.

Great, I thought to myself, I did even reach the doors and I already feel like crawling into a dark hole and never coming out.

I finally reached the school after walking past tons of kids just staring at me, and entered through the big school doors.

When I got inside I looked around for the front office, and found it with no troubles. I went in and the lady at the front desk who wouldn't stop complementing me on how pretty I was, gave me my schedule and told me how to get to all my classes.

First period I had English, so when the first bell rang to get to class, I put my head and meekly made my way to my English class. I did not even lift my head up as I walked into the class, so I could avoid making eye contact with anyone who was by this time probably just staring me down.

"Isabella, it's nice to have you here" the teacher , the English teacher basically shouted at me in a very enthusiastic welcoming ton, that made me want to run out of the class right then and there. I knew that at this point if they weren't already, everyone must be staring me down, now that he drew so much attention to me by yelling my name.

"You can take a seat right over there" he gestured with his hand to the back of the class, where one empty seat sat, that was right by the window.

_Yes_, I thought to myself, _now I won't have to sit in class knowing that everyone is staring at me from behind._ So I made my way to the desk, not daring to look up at anyone.

So I did the same thing in my next class too which was Spanish. I really felt like this method of not talking to anyone and not making any eye contact with them whatsoever was working.

But when the bell for lunch rang I did not exactly know what I was going to do. I could just go to the girls bathroom on the first floor by my Spanish class, or I could be brave and go into the cafeteria, but who would I sit with? And how much attention would be drawn to me if I walked into that cafeteria.

Just then the Eric guy from before came up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Come on Bella, your going to come eat lunch with me and my friends" he said giving me no option whatsoever to back out as he gripped his arm tighter around my waist.

We got into the lunch room and I did not look up once. We finally got the table, and I had no choice but to look up and see who he made me sit with as he started introducing them all to me.

"Bella, this is Jessica, Tyler, and Angela." Gesturing towards them as he said each of there names.

They all smiled at me and some even got out the short "Hi" as he spoke their names.

Just then a guy with dirty blonde hair and really blue eyes cleared his throat, and looked at Eric.

"Oh and this is mike…" Eric said in a really fast tone.

"Hey bella" The mike character said in a flirtatious voice as he gave me a quick wink.

I almost wanted to puke when he did that. Because I seriously did not like men coming on to me like that. Not that many did when I was in phoenix, but still, it was gross none the less.

When all I did after he did all that was sway nauseously back and forth, his smile dropped from his face and he looked away embarrassed.

I could tell that this was going to be a long day.

The good news is no one at the table really talked to me much after the whole mike incident. Which was very good for me, I loved not being quizzed about every little thing.

When the lunch bell rang, Eric asked me what I had next and I told him biology in Mr. Banners class, and right after I barely finished Mike shot out of his chair and told me how he had that next too and how he would walk me to class.

Just great I thought to myself, now I have to spend all class with probably one of the most annoying guys I have ever met. PERFECT, I though as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the biology room.

When we got in there, I could see that there were roughly 10 tables with two chairs at each, which meant I would have to sit right next to someone. Mike already had someone sitting next to him THANK GOD, so I searched the room for any seat that was empty. There was only one, and the person sitting in the other seat at the table was probably the most attractive human being I had ever seen in my life, and really that is saying something because I usually do not find anyone attractive because I try not to have feelings like that for anyone.

He had bronzed tousled hair, and really pale skin, and the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

I shuffled my way to that seat, basically shaking because of how nervous I was to sit next to this extremely attractive male.

I finally arrived at the seat, and sat down. I still had my head down because I was much to nervous to actually make eye contact with him. As started the class, I just sat there breathing in how good the guy next to me smelled. It was such a beautiful sent that I can't even describe, but god was it ever good.

I could not believe that I was reacting in this way; I never acted this way over anyone, EVER.

I wanted to know his name; I wanted to speak to him, to run my hand through his hair. But I knew I couldn't, I was already considered a freak at my last school, and I was not going to acquire that reputation here too.

So I spent the majority of the class looking up at the beautiful male that sat only a few feat away from me.

When the bell rang, my heart dropped. I would have to wait a whole day to see this gorgeous boy again and there was nothing I could do but wait.

Fourth period I had gym, horay I thought to myself, the class from hell.

I suck at gym, there is no other way around it, I seriously would rather just sit by myself in a dark room for three hours then endure one full 80 minute class of gym.

So as I made my way into the gym I braced myself for all the pain that was going to be coming my way in these next eighty minutes, and the fact that I could not get that boys face from biology class out of my head did not help one single but either.

I was so right; today's gym class had been a catastrophe. We were starting out the year with a nice game of basketball, and I swear I must have gotten whacked in the face with a ball every five minutes. So as I made my way out of the girl's locker room, I tried my best to hide my red bruised face from everyone around me.

EPOV

"Great" I moaned as the alarm bell went off. _Another fantastic year of school coming my way, _I thought sarcastically to myself as I rolled out of bud and hit the ground with a loud thud.

I meekly made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, and was in no mood at all to do anything else. But I knew that I had to go to school, seeing as how last year I barely went, and when Carlisle found out he threw an absolute fit over it.

After my nice warm shower, I went and picked out my clothes for the day, and once I was done that I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some toast and make my way to school.

I got into my silver volvo that all the girls swooned over. Mainly because everyone else in this town could never afford such a vehicle, much less know someone my age that is lucky enough to drive one. Money in my family has never been a problem, since Carlisle is basically the best doctor to ever grace the face of the earth. So I basically get whatever I want when I want it.

When I finally arrived at the school, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and of course Alice were all waiting for me. We have all been best friends since basically the first day of kindergarten so we are all really close. Alice and Jasper are dating, and Emmet and Rosalie are dating each other as well. But me I have never really been big on the whole dating thing. Sure I have fucked my fair share of girls, but none of them really meant anything.

"Yo dude, another great year of the big high school"! Emmet yelled at me from across the parking lot.

"Oh yes Emmet another GREAT year of high school" I yelled back rolling my eyes.

I walked over to them and fist punched jasper, and Alice gave me a huge bear hug which I was not in any way in the mood for.

"So Edward" Jasper murmered "You ready to beat your record from last year for most girls fucked in one year."

"Jasper, I did not even do that to beat some gay record, I did it because these Forks girls just cant keep themselves off of me" I said getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"Yea sure they can't you man whore" Rosalie snapped at me using her _im so jealous of all those girls you slept with because you never once showed any preference to me voice._

"You know what you fuck heads, not that this hasn't been the perfect conversation to start off the perfect fucking year im about to have but im going to class, catch you later assholes" I said in the bitchiest tone I could muster up.

I walked into the school after having tons of girls gawk at me and headed to my first class, Social. It's not that I don't like social because I find every subject in school to be super easy. That's basically the reason why I hate school, because all of the bull shit they teach us is so easy that I don't even have to pay attention and I still get perfect grades.

After what felt like the slowest morning of my life, and eating the grossest lunch from the cafeteria of my life I headed to third block, biology.

As soon as I got in a saw that annoying ass kid Mike Newton and he was droning on about some new girl named Bella or some shit. I guessed in my head she probably wasn't as great as all the guys were making her seem. But I heard Mike say how she was in this class and I was a little excited to see what was so fucking great about this girl

As soon as Mike stopped talking about her and quickly changed the subject I knew that she must have entered the room. I heard Eric yell over to Mike so that must have meant he walked her to this class like the suck up little pretty boy he is.

A few seconds later I looked up to see that she was headed my way and my God she was ever as gorgeous as they said. Possibly even better then they made her out be. Fuck I thought to myself. That is a fine piece of ass.

She came over and sat down next to me but not once made eye contact, she just kept her head down like some scared little girl on there first day of kindergarten. However every so often I caught her focusing her vision in my direction through the curtains of her hair.

_I want to know this girl, _I thought to myself, but wait no way in hell am I having feelings like this for anyone else. What am I thinking; I have never been one to want to know a girl. Ya sure I have always been one to want to fuck a girl, but I have never really wanted to get to know one.

I have to get this girl out of my head, there is no way I am going to ever have deep feelings for her, no, no, no.

Just then the bell rang, and I saw her jump up out of her desk, and run out of the class like it was the fire alarm that just went off or something. _Fucking girls and there weirdness,_ I thought to myself while walking out of class.

Thank god I had a free period this block or I would have died. This day has been so mother fucking long and I don't want to spend on more minute at this school, I thought to myself as I was walking to the direction of the doors leading outside the school.

Just as i was about to open them, I saw from the corner of my eye the girls gym class. I had always been on to want to watch those girls in their tight spandex shorts play a nice game of volleyball, but this time it was not them I noticed, it was the girl who just waked Jessica Stanley in the face with a volleyball, it was her, it was Bella.

I walked closer the windows of the gym to catch Jessica yelling at Bella and asking her where she learned to play volleyball.

Bella just stood there and blushed the cutest fucking blush I have ever seen, and meekly made her way to the bench on the side of the gym.

Damn, what a girl I thought to myself. I wonder what would happen if I went over there and talked to her. I wonder what she would say and do if held her head in my hand and ran my thumb over those bright red soft looking cheeks of hers. FUCK I thought, I need to stop this right now! And with that I walked away towards the doors again and this time I opened them and made my way outside to the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter

EPOV

"Great" I moaned as the alarm bell went off. _Another fantastic year of school coming my way, _I thought sarcastically to myself as I rolled out of bud and hit the ground with a loud thud.

I meekly made my way to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, and was in no mood at all to do anything else. But I knew that I had to go to school, seeing as how last year I barely went, and when Carlisle found out he threw an absolute fit over it.

After my nice warm shower, I went and picked out my clothes for the day, and once I was done that I made my way downstairs to the kitchen to grab some toast and make my way to school.

I got into my silver volvo that all the girls swooned over. Mainly because everyone else in this town could never afford such a vehicle, much less know someone my age that is lucky enough to drive one. Money in my family has never been a problem, since Carlisle is basically the best doctor to ever grace the face of the earth. So I basically get whatever I want when I want it.

When I finally arrived at the school, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and of course Alice were all waiting for me. We have all been best friends since basically the first day of kindergarten so we are all really close. Alice and Jasper are dating, and Emmet and Rosalie are dating each other as well. But me I have never really been big on the whole dating thing. Sure I have fucked my fair share of girls, but none of them really meant anything.

"Yo dude, another great year of the big high school"! Emmet yelled at me from across the parking lot.

"Oh yes Emmet another GREAT year of high school" I yelled back rolling my eyes.

I walked over to them and fist punched jasper, and Alice gave me a huge bear hug which I was not in any way in the mood for.

"So Edward" Jasper murmered "You ready to beat your record from last year for most girls fucked in one year."

"Jasper, I did not even do that to beat some gay record, I did it because these Forks girls just cant keep themselves off of me" I said getting more and more pissed off by the minute.

"Yea sure they can't you man whore" Rosalie snapped at me using her _im so jealous of all those girls you slept with because you never once showed any preference to me voice._

"You know what you fuck heads, not that this hasn't been the perfect conversation to start off the perfect fucking year im about to have but im going to class, catch you later assholes" I said in the bitchiest tone I could muster up.

I walked into the school after having tons of girls gawk at me and headed to my first class, Social. It's not that I don't like social because I find every subject in school to be super easy. That's basically the reason why I hate school, because all of the bull shit they teach us is so easy that I don't even have to pay attention and I still get perfect grades.

After what felt like the slowest morning of my life, and eating the grossest lunch from the cafeteria of my life I headed to third block, biology.

As soon as I got in a saw that annoying ass kid Tyler and he was droning on about some new girl named Bella or some shit. I guessed in my head she probably wasn't as great as all the guys were making her seem. But I heard Tyler say how she was in this class and I was a little excited to see what was so fucking great about this girl.

As soon as Tyler stopped talking about her and quickly changed the subject I knew that she must have entered the room. I heard Mike yell over to Tyler so that must have meant he walked her to this class like the suck up little pretty boy he is.

A few seconds later I looked up to see that she was headed my way and my God she was ever as gorgeous as they said. Possibly even better then they made her out be. Fuck I thought to myself. That is a fine piece of ass.

She came over and sat down next to me but not once made eye contact, she just kept her head down like some scared little girl on there first day of kindergarten. However every so often I caught her focusing her vision in my direction through the curtains of her hair.

_I want to know this girl, _I thought to myself, but wait no way in hell am I having feelings like this for anyone else. What am I thinking; I have never been one to want to know a girl. Ya sure I have always been one to want to fuck a girl, but I have never really wanted to get to know one.

I have to get this girl out of my head, there is no way I am going to ever have deep feelings for her, no, no, no.

Just then the bell rang, and I saw her jump up out of her desk, and run out of the class like it was the fire alarm that just went off or something. _Fucking girls and there weirdness,_ I thought to myself while walking out of class.

Thank god I had a free period this block or I would have died. This day has been so mother fucking long and I don't want to spend one more minute at this school, I thought to myself as I was walking to the direction of the doors leading outside the school.

Just as i was about to open them, I saw from the corner of my eye the girls gym class. I had always been one to want to watch those girls in their tight spandex shorts play a nice game of basketball, but this time it was not them I noticed, it was the girl who just wacked Jessica Stanley in the face with a basketball, it was her, it was Bella.

I walked closer to the windows of the gym to catch Jessica yelling at Bella and asking her where she learned to play basketball.

Bella just stood there and blushed the cutest fucking blush I have ever seen, and meekly made her way to the bench on the side of the gym.

Damn, what a girl I thought to myself. I wonder what would happen if I went over there and talked to her. I wonder what she would say and do if held her head in my hand and ran my thumb over those bright red soft looking cheeks of hers. FUCK I thought, I need to stop this right now! And with that I walked away towards the doors again and this time I opened them and made my way outside to the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3: MrObtch

BPOV

I sat in my room later that day reminiscing about how my first day played out. If it wasn't for all the attention and glares I got all day, or how terribly terrible my gym class went, I might have actually enjoyed the first day and I knew there was only one reason for that, him. That beautiful boy I got the opportunity to sit beside in biology class today. Gosh and I didn't even know his name yet, but I will, oh I will. Tomorrow I will ask Eric or someone, wait scratch that, he will ask too many questions, I will as that nice girl Angela who I found out is in my Spanish class!

The rest of my night went by pretty fast to tell you the truth. I got questioned by Charlie for an hour straight about how my day was and who I talked too, and if I liked my classes, and if I "fancied" any of the boys at forks high. It was really ridiculous actually; Charlie doesn't usually want to get in my business but boy oh boy when he does he never stops.

I had an easy time falling asleep that night, not to mention I had a pretty… hot dream about a certain someone. The dream surprised me actually, I don't usually have "Dirty dreams" about anyone much less want to do those things with boys, but lasts nights dream was definitely R rated.

I was in the biology class again and I was sitting next to that beautiful boy, though for some reason there was no one else in the classroom except for me and him. We didn't say a word to each other but all of the sudden out of no where I felt a cold hand moving slowly up my leg. I looked up to see it was his hand and he has the sexiest half smirk I have ever seen, on his face. Then as a felt my heart start to race and my core start to tingle, he grabbed my head and pulled me to his and kissed me so hard I wasn't even sure it was legal. But right after that my alarm clock went off and I groaned and got out of bed.

As I was getting ready I looked for the sexiest articles of clothing I owned, so maybe this mysterious boy would notice me today. I highly doubted it but I thought I would try anyways. See as you already know im not exactly the "Show myself off so everyone can stare at me type" so I really don't own very many articles of clothing that are "revealing". So I had to settle with a pink blouse and some comfortably fitting blue jeans.

After all that was done I made my way downstairs, thankful Charlie already left for work so he wouldn't question my appearance or anything, and had a quick bowl of cereal and made my way outside to my beat of a truck.

Once I arrived at school I sat in my truck for awhile hoping people would forget I just pulled up, but as a got out and they heard the door slam they all turned there heads in my direction, and I even think I heard one of them whistle. Great, I thought too myself, just what I need everyone but the boy I want crooning over me.

As I made my way into the school, still no sign of the beautiful boy I desired being there, I walked to my locker. I was trying my best to open my lock and juggle all the text books I was holding but I wasn't having much luck and just then they all fell out of my arms and scattered across the school hall. "Fucking great" I said in a rather high tone of voice, and was just bending down to start picking them up, when another hand reached out and grabbed them. I looked up too see the beautiful boys golden eyes staring into mine. I almost fainted right there and then, but I regained my composure and grabbed the others he didn't pick up.

"You have quite the vocabulary there" the beautiful boy said in the sexiest voice I had EVER heard.

"Oh you heard that, gosh I guess I was louder then I thought" I stuttered with a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't really think anyone else would care about your potty mouth, they are all too busy staring at your beau- I mean your face"… He said cutting himself off.

"Yes, I am quite the skeptical around here aren't I?" I said trying to hide my face from him so he wouldn't see the red tone my cheeks were turning.

"Heres your books back, im Edward by the way, Edward Cullen, you're the new girl right? Bella Swan?"

"That's what they call me, well actually everyone keeps calling me Isabella, but I hate my full name so I go by Bella" I said talking really nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'll see ya around" and with that he walked down the hallway with the grace of an angel.

EPOV

God that girl gets more and more beautiful every time I see her, and that pink blouse she was wearing today was so hot! I thought to myself while I was sitting in first block day dreaming for the first time about anyone.

", since you seem to be so interested in this topic can you tell me about the benefits of the industrial revolution?"

"Seriously Mr.O, where do I begin I mean if it wasn't for the industrial revolution we really wouldn't have out textile industries, or even our"- just then the bell rang and everyone shot out of there desks and exited the class.

"Edward, may I please speak to you for a minute?" said in a callous tone.

"Uh, ya sure I guess" its not like I have anywhere else to be, oh say hunting down Bella so I can stare at her till I have to go to my next class. God this girl is getting to me, in a very bad way.

"Edward, your behavior in my class is worrying me, I mean you know the curriculum but you don't apply yourself"

"Well sorry this class bores the shit out of me" I said snapping back at him

" I will not tolerate that use of language, you now have a detention after school for one hour" he said looking like he was about to bite my head off.

"WOW Mr.O, fine whatever I don't give a shit" I snapped back at him in a very pissed off voice.

"Would you like to make that two?!" he yelled at me once again.

"Naw, im good. Catch ya later Mr.O" I said walking out of his classroom.

"I'll see you here at exactly 3:30 do not be late" he yelled at me as soon as I was out the door.

Fucking teachers and not knowing how to stay out of my business, I thought as I was walking to second block. I mean really I don't care if I don't "Apply" myself or whatever the fuck it was he said. I don't want too, all this shit is so easy for me I would rather eat dirt. Plus now I have to wait till fucking third block too see Bella again because HE wasted all my time to hunt her down, and I have no fucking clue where she eats lunch. Hm maybe I will see her in the caff.

Second period went by much the same as first, I sat in my seat not paying attention to what the teacher was saying thinking about Bella, but also beating myself down as too why I was thinking about a girl so much. I really needed to stop this thing that I felt for her, but I don't know how, I have never felt like this for any other girl ever. I saw Bella at lunch, well I think it was her anyways I couldn't really tell since it was only from behind since she was like on the other side of the cafeteria from where I was sitting with Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice.

So all lunch hour I basically just sat at the table listening to the four of them act all coupley together, and tried not to puke.

Finally the lunch bell rang, and that meant it was time for third block, the block I had been waiting for all day but would never admit to anyone. I would get to sit next to the most beautiful fucking girl to grace the earth, and no one could do anything about it.

BPOV

Yes, third period, I have been waiting for this all day! This morning had been soooo slow, not to mention terrible. Can you believe I got a detention on the second day of school?! Why you may ask?! Oh maybe because Jessica Stanley threw some rude note at me that had a drawing of on it in the lunch room today while he was doing supervision, and he saw it and thought I drew it and gave me an hour detention after school today. I mean how rude is that!?

But none of that matters right now, because right now I am headed through the door of my third block biology class too sit next to the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes upon, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Bella, can you please be mikes partner today for our lab, his partner is sick and he needs requires… extra attention in this subject" said as soon as I got through the door.

You have got to be freaking kidding me! I mentally yelled to myself while replying with a quick sure through gritted teeth.

"Bella! Hey! Im so glad we get to be partners for the day! I was so worried I would get stuck with Eric or someone like that but thank god assigned you to go with me! Im so happy, are you happy? How was your morning? Meet any new people? None of them are better then me im guessing, say maybe do you want to go to a movie later tonight in Port Angeles? My treat, what do ya say!?" He said all this at a rapid pace that I could hardly keep up with.

"Sorry, im busy" was all I replied before I moved the microscope closer to us and started the lab.

EPOV

There she was my angel, the one girl I knew could make my shitty day heaven with just one glance into those beautiful brown eyes, and she was assigned to work with Mike fucking Newton, the one guy I hated more then fucking Eric or Tyler put together. I couldn't fucking believe it, I waited to sit next to her all day and now I have to wait a whole nother fucking day, fuck that. As soon as she was assigned to a different seat I gave up all hope and put my head down and tried to catch an afternoon nap.

I was woken up by the bell, and giving me the dirtiest look possible, and I shot him one right back just because of how pissed off I was. Now not only did I not get to sit with our talk too Bella for a whole nother day, but I also had to stay at the school all of fourth since it was pointless to go home and come back for 3:30 for my fucking detention. Just effing great, I thought to myself.

I made my way to my locker, trying to figure out what I was going to do all fourth when out of no where Jessica Stanley came up to me wearing her sexy gym attire.

"Hey Eddie" she said in what was a failed attempt at a flirtatious voice.

"Hi Jessica, and I thought I told you not to call me Eddie, fuck only people I say are aloud can call me that" fucking girl and her fucking nerve.

"There was a time when you aloud me to call you that, remember? All those hot free periods we would spend getting it on in your car?"

"Please don't remind me I TRY to burn those images out of my head thanks" I said starting to get really pissed off at the whore.

"Whatever Eddie, I know you still think about how well I sucked you off" She said walking towards the gym

I didn't even have enough patience to reply to that so I just let her walk away thinking she did a good job, when really she was possibly the worst lay I have ever had. I mean the girls hot but she really has no clue what she is doing when it comes to sex.

Then while thinking about good and bad lays, I wondered if Bella had ever done the deed, and I wondered who with and if he treated her right, and if he eased her into it or hurt her. Fucking dick, I thought too myself, though I wondered why I was calling some guy that may or may not exist a dick.

Well fuck me. This is going to be the worst period of my whole day, fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought as I made my way to the hallway right by the gym, it wouldn't hurt to see how she was doing with the activity they chose today right? Maybe she has more… skill in another sport, like soccer, ooo I can see her playing soccer. But when I got there it was more disastrous then yesterday another girl was yelling at her for hitting her in the head with a badminton racket.

Poor Bella I thought to myself, as a saw her yet again walk away to the bench with a large amount of red lighting up her cheeks. She must not be very… coordinated when it comes to sports. Mmm I bet she is coordinated in other things though. Fuck I need to stop thinking about all that, there's no way I was getting a hard on in the middle of school, when I had detention in a few minutes, over some girl. But she really isn't just some girl to me, I don't really know what she is yet, but I cannot label her as just some girl. She is more then that and I want her, no I need her, and with that the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Not the end of my day though, I have to go to detention, I thought as I made my way to Mr.O's class.


	4. Chapter 4: Gym Class

it's heating up between edward and bella in this chapter maybe they will finally talk !? thanks so much by the way to all of you who are reading this . it means so much !! please review this story and/or chapter so i know how im doing and if you want me to write about anything in particular. it would be so much appreciated if you would let me know ! i want some constructive criticism. muah love you guys xoxo.

_All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

  
_

BPOV

I sat in my room later that day reminiscing about how my first day played out. If it wasn't for all the attention and glares I got all day, or how terribly terrible my gym class went, I might have actually enjoyed the first day and I knew there was only one reason for that, him. That beautiful boy I got the opportunity to sit beside in biology class today. Gosh and I didn't even know his name yet, but I will, oh I will. Tomorrow I will ask Eric or someone, wait scratch that, he will ask too many questions, I will as that nice girl Angela who I found out is in my Spanish class!

The rest of my night went by pretty fast to tell you the truth. I got questioned by Charlie for an hour straight about how my day was and who I talked too, and if I liked my classes, and if I "fancied" any of the boys at forks high. It was really ridiculous actually; Charlie doesn't usually want to get in my business but boy oh boy when he does he never stops.

I had an easy time falling asleep that night, not to mention I had a pretty… hot dream about a certain someone. The dream surprised me actually, I don't usually have "Dirty dreams" about anyone much less want to do those things with boys, but lasts nights dream was definitely R rated.

I was in the biology class again and I was sitting next to that beautiful boy, though for some reason there was no one else in the classroom except for me and him. We didn't say a word to each other but all of the sudden out of no where I felt a cold hand moving slowly up my leg. I looked up to see it was his hand and he has the sexiest half smirk I have ever seen, on his face. Then as a felt my heart start to race and my core start to tingle, he grabbed my head and pulled me to his and kissed me so hard I wasn't even sure it was legal. But right after that my alarm clock went off and I groaned and got out of bed.

As I was getting ready I looked for the sexiest articles of clothing I owned, so maybe this mysterious boy would notice me today. I highly doubted it but I thought I would try anyways. See as you already know im not exactly the "Show myself off so everyone can stare at me type" so I really don't own very many articles of clothing that are "revealing". So I had to settle with a pink blouse and some comfortably fitting blue jeans.

After all that was done I made my way downstairs, thankful Charlie already left for work so he wouldn't question my appearance or anything, and had a quick bowl of cereal and made my way outside to my beat of a truck.

Once I arrived at school I sat in my truck for awhile hoping people would forget I just pulled up, but as a got out and they heard the door slam they all turned there heads in my direction, and I even think I heard one of them whistle. Great, I thought too myself, just what I need everyone but the boy I want crooning over me.

As I made my way into the school, still no sign of the beautiful boy I desired being there, I walked to my locker. I was trying my best to open my lock and juggle all the text books I was holding but I wasn't having much luck and just then they all fell out of my arms and scattered across the school hall. "Fucking great" I said in a rather high tone of voice, and was just bending down to start picking them up, when another hand reached out and grabbed them. I looked up too see the beautiful boys golden eyes staring into mine. I almost fainted right there and then, but I regained my composure and grabbed the others he didn't pick up.

"You have quite the vocabulary there" the beautiful boy said in the sexiest voice I had EVER heard.

"Oh you heard that, gosh I guess I was louder then I thought" I stuttered with a shaky laugh.

"Don't worry, I don't really think anyone else would care about your potty mouth, they are all too busy staring at your beau- I mean your face"… He said cutting himself off.

"Yes, I am quite the skeptical around here aren't I?" I said trying to hide my face from him so he wouldn't see the red tone my cheeks were turning.

"Heres your books back, im Edward by the way, Edward Cullen, you're the new girl right? Bella Swan?"

"That's what they call me, well actually everyone keeps calling me Isabella, but I hate my full name so I go by Bella" I said talking really nervously.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella, I'll see ya around" and with that he walked down the hallway with the grace of an angel.

EPOV

God that girl gets more and more beautiful every time I see her, and that pink blouse she was wearing today was so hot! I thought to myself while I was sitting in first block day dreaming for the first time about anyone.

", since you seem to be so interested in this topic can you tell me about the benefits of the industrial revolution?"

"Seriously Mr.O, where do I begin I mean if it wasn't for the industrial revolution we really wouldn't have out textile industries, or even our"- just then the bell rang and everyone shot out of there desks and exited the class.

"Edward, may I please speak to you for a minute?" said in a callous tone.

"Uh, ya sure I guess" its not like I have anywhere else to be, oh say hunting down Bella so I can stare at her till I have to go to my next class. God this girl is getting to me, in a very bad way.

"Edward, your behavior in my class is worrying me, I mean you know the curriculum but you don't apply yourself"

"Well sorry this class bores the shit out of me" I said snapping back at him

" I will not tolerate that use of language, you now have a detention after school for one hour" he said looking like he was about to bite my head off.

"WOW Mr.O, fine whatever I don't give a shit" I snapped back at him in a very pissed off voice.

"Would you like to make that two?!" he yelled at me once again.

"Naw, im good. Catch ya later Mr.O" I said walking out of his classroom.

"I'll see you here at exactly 3:30 do not be late" he yelled at me as soon as I was out the door.

Fucking teachers and not knowing how to stay out of my business, I thought as I was walking to second block. I mean really I don't care if I don't "Apply" myself or whatever the fuck it was he said. I don't want too, all this shit is so easy for me I would rather eat dirt. Plus now I have to wait till fucking third block too see Bella again because HE wasted all my time to hunt her down, and I have no fucking clue where she eats lunch. Hm maybe I will see her in the caff.

Second period went by much the same as first, I sat in my seat not paying attention to what the teacher was saying thinking about Bella, but also beating myself down as too why I was thinking about a girl so much. I really needed to stop this thing that I felt for her, but I don't know how, I have never felt like this for any other girl ever. I saw Bella at lunch, well I think it was her anyways I couldn't really tell since it was only from behind since she was like on the other side of the cafeteria from where I was sitting with Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice.

So all lunch hour I basically just sat at the table listening to the four of them act all coupley together, and tried not to puke.

Finally the lunch bell rang, and that meant it was time for third block, the block I had been waiting for all day but would never admit to anyone. I would get to sit next to the most beautiful fucking girl to grace the earth, and no one could do anything about it.

BPOV

Yes, third period, I have been waiting for this all day! This morning had been soooo slow, not to mention terrible. Can you believe I got a detention on the second day of school?! Why you may ask?! Oh maybe because Jessica Stanley threw some rude note at me that had a drawing of on it in the lunch room today while he was doing supervision, and he saw it and thought I drew it and gave me an hour detention after school today. I mean how rude is that!?

But none of that matters right now, because right now I am headed through the door of my third block biology class too sit next to the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes upon, and there is nothing anyone can do about it.

"Bella, can you please be mikes partner today for our lab, his partner is sick and he needs requires… extra attention in this subject" said as soon as I got through the door.

You have got to be freaking kidding me! I mentally yelled to myself while replying with a quick sure through gritted teeth.

"Bella! Hey! Im so glad we get to be partners for the day! I was so worried I would get stuck with Eric or someone like that but thank god assigned you to go with me! Im so happy, are you happy? How was your morning? Meet any new people? None of them are better then me im guessing, say maybe do you want to go to a movie later tonight in Port Angeles? My treat, what do ya say!?" He said all this at a rapid pace that I could hardly keep up with.

"Sorry, im busy" was all I replied before I moved the microscope closer to us and started the lab.

EPOV

There she was my angel, the one girl I knew could make my shitty day heaven with just one glance into those beautiful brown eyes, and she was assigned to work with Mike fucking Newton, the one guy I hated more then fucking Eric or Tyler put together. I couldn't fucking believe it, I waited to sit next to her all day and now I have to wait a whole nother fucking day, fuck that. As soon as she was assigned to a different seat I gave up all hope and put my head down and tried to catch an afternoon nap.

I was woken up by the bell, and giving me the dirtiest look possible, and I shot him one right back just because of how pissed off I was. Now not only did I not get to sit with our talk too Bella for a whole nother day, but I also had to stay at the school all of fourth since it was pointless to go home and come back for 3:30 for my fucking detention. Just effing great, I thought to myself.

I made my way to my locker, trying to figure out what I was going to do all fourth when out of no where Jessica Stanley came up to me wearing her sexy gym attire.

"Hey Eddie" she said in what was a failed attempt at a flirtatious voice.

"Hi Jessica, and I thought I told you not to call me Eddie, fuck only people I say are aloud can call me that" fucking girl and her fucking nerve.

"There was a time when you aloud me to call you that, remember? All those hot free periods we would spend getting it on in your car?"

"Please don't remind me I TRY to burn those images out of my head thanks" I said starting to get really pissed off at the whore.

"Whatever Eddie, I know you still think about how well I sucked you off" She said walking towards the gym

I didn't even have enough patience to reply to that so I just let her walk away thinking she did a good job, when really she was possibly the worst lay I have ever had. I mean the girls hot but she really has no clue what she is doing when it comes to sex.

Then while thinking about good and bad lays, I wondered if Bella had ever done the deed, and I wondered who with and if he treated her right, and if he eased her into it or hurt her. Fucking dick, I thought too myself, though I wondered why I was calling some guy that may or may not exist a dick.

Well fuck me. This is going to be the worst period of my whole day, fuck, fuck, fuck. I thought as I made my way to the hallway right by the gym, it wouldn't hurt to see how she was doing with the activity they chose today right? Maybe she has more… skill in another sport, like soccer, ooo I can see her playing soccer. But when I got there it was more disastrous then yesterday another girl was yelling at her for hitting her in the head with a badminton racket.

Poor Bella I thought to myself, as a saw her yet again walk away to the bench with a large amount of red lighting up her cheeks. She must not be very… coordinated when it comes to sports. Mmm I bet she is coordinated in other things though. Fuck I need to stop thinking about all that, there's no way I was getting a hard on in the middle of school, when I had detention in a few minutes, over some girl. But she really isn't just some girl to me, I don't really know what she is yet, but I cannot label her as just some girl. She is more then that and I want her, no I need her, and with that the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Not the end of my day though, I have to go to detention, I thought as I made my way to Mr.O's class.


	5. Chapter 5: Detention

Here comes the detention scene, things are about to get really interesting. By the way guys im so sorry its been awhile since my last update, i had major writers block, and real life came into play. But here is the fifth chapter! Enjoy my lovelies!

_All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

BPOV

Great, another disastrous gym class I thought to myself as I made my way out of the girl's locker room receiving evil glares from each and every one of the girls I had managed to hurt somehow with my racket.

As I was walking out of the gym doors I managed to catch a glimpse of Mike Newton coming towards me so before he had a chance to say anything I ran past him into Mr.O's class, and the boy I saw sitting in the back desk to the far right made me stop in my tracks.

It was Edward! The boy I had been waiting to talk to or even lay eyes upon once again, and he was sitting in the same class that I had to spend one hour in.

"Ah Isabella, glad you could make it, I trust there will be no more… rude drawings going on in this class?" said in an insensitive manner.

"Uh, haha, no Mr.O sir, there most certainly will not" I said hardly paying attention to the fact he was even speaking and mentally thanking Jessica for getting me a detention, even though earlier today I wanted to murder her.

"Okay, well you may have a seat anywhere you like; you will be joined today by Edward, who has decided to bad talk his way into a one hour detention with you. I have a staff meeting for an hour that I am already late for so I trust you too will behave while I am gone. If I come in here and you are in any way misbehaving I will be forced to give both of you detention everyday for the next two weeks, understood?" Mr.O said in a matter of fact tone.

"Of course" I agreed with a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah, whatever Mr.O" Edward grumbled from the desk he sat in at the back of the class. And with that Mr.O left the room.

"So you got stuck in here too eh? Fuck I hate Mr.O, and how he's always overreacting to everything" Edward said with a voice that must have been made by the gods.

"Haha, yeah you have most certainly got that right" I said as I walked down the row of desks to where he was sitting and took a seat next to him. "So, this should be… fun" I said rolling my eyes but secretly thinking about the fact that I had never spoken truer words in my life.

"Meh, I plan on catching up on some much needed sleep or some shit, I am so used to getting detentions that this basically feels like a second home, haha!" He said giving me a little wink that I swear stopped my heart.

"Haha, I never received any detentions at the school I used to go to so this is kind of new for me" I said praying he wouldn't think I was some goody goody or something.

"You shitting me, never? Fuck that's fucking ridiculous, where the hell did you used to go to school?!" He said acting like I just told him the most shocking story he had ever heard.

"It was a school in Phoenix called Westbrook High" I stated shifting in my seat a little.

"Cool, cool. You like it there in Phoenix?" He asked unzipping his jacket and revealing his gray, skin tight v-neck that hugged him in all the right places.

"Uh…"I stuttered too hung up on how tight his shirt was clinging to his rock hard chest. "No actually I hated the place" I declared regaining my composure and focusing on something else in the room other then his chest. "That's mainly the reason I moved her, I just didn't… fit in, in phoenix I guess you could say, so when my dad offered to let me stay at his place here in Forks, well lets just say he didn't have to ask twice" I stated, blushing a little.

"Huh, really?" He said leaning back and putting his feet up on the desk and his arms behind his head, while he did this his shirt rose up and I could see the little V descending down to his lower abdomen, along with little brown hairs in a straight line rising up to his belly button. "Why didn't you fit in?"

"I… Uh" Oh my god I couldn't even form a proper sentence after witnessing that. "What?" I asked blurting out in a delirious state.

"Haha, everything alright there Bella?" He asked looking into my eyes from underneath his lashes, with a half crooked grin forming on his face.

"Yeah, sorry I just, is it me or is it getting a little warm in here?" I asked fanning off my face and undoing one button on my blouse. He appeared to like that because as soon as I did it he shifted in his seat and put his sweater over his crotch.

"You're right you are hot… I mean it is hot" He said stammering. "So, anyways how you like it here in Forks so far?" He asked me trying to change the subject probably to cover up the obvious slip up he just made. But I wasn't really listening I was just sitting there trying to wrap my head around the fact that he just called me hot. There is no way he could have meant it, I mean look at him, and then look at me, we aren't exactly in the same range of good looks.

"How do I like it here? Oh its really starting to grow on me you could say" I said with a sexy smile.

He gulped "Ya I have lived here all my life ever since I was adopted by my foster parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"You were adopted?" I asked trying not too sound to desperate to get to know this supernatural being from heaven.

"Yes, my parents gave me up when I was very young, so Carlisle and Esme took me in" He said his smile fading.

"Aw, well Charlie, my dad, told me a little about them and it was all very nice things" I said trying to steer this conversation back into a good mood, not the sad one that it was slowly turning into.

"Haha, yeah they are great people that's for sure" He said starting to smile again.

"So what classes do you have this semester, other then biology?" I asked him trying to change the subject.

"Uh, social, English, and spare last block, you?" He asked.

"I have English, Spanish, and" I cringed when I thought of the last one and the events that ensued earlier today "Gym".

"Do you not like gym or something Swan? Haha you seemed kind of skeptical when you said it" He asked giving me a devilish grin that sent a tingle threw my spine.

"Oh, um, yeah… Gym really isn't my… thing." I meekly stated swallowing hard.

"How come, its not like its that hard to sink a basket into a hoop?" He asked like he knew all about the terrible gym glass where I was forced to play basketball.

"Well, when you're as uncoordinated as I am anything sports related is a challenge" I said my cheeks going a bright red.

"Hahaha, well that is rather unfortunate then isn't it" He winked, the most sexy fucking wink I had EVER witnessed in the history of winks.

"Ye-yeah" I stuttered still hung up on how glorious that wink was, starting to blush again at how much I was embarrassing myself in front of this beautiful boy.

"Bella" Edward said moving his hand closer to my face, and with one soft movement brushed his fingers over my right cheek, which at this point was a burning red. I swallowed very hard, as my cheek tingled where he had just touched it. "You're blushing" He stated giving me another sexy smirk.

"I-I…" Just then came bursting into the room. Was an hour up already? God how time fly's when your sitting in a classroom with the most attractive guy in the world I thought to myself.

"Did I hear talking?!" He shouted spitting as he did so. "I thought I told you not to talk!"

"Whatever are you talking about Mr.O?" Edward said in a girly voice.

"I'm not stupid I know you two were talking, that is detention for both of you everyday for the next two weeks, and if either of you have anything to say about that then I will make it three" Mr.O howled, glaring at me and Edward like we had just killed someone and lied to him about it.

"Wow, okay Mr.O, can we go now?" Edward asked in the calmest voice ever, which made me wonder how he kept himself so calm I was furious that I would have to spend everyday after school for the next to weeks locked up in this room with-. I stopped that thought in its tracks when I realized that the fact I was mad about this was crazy. I would get to spend two whole weeks everyday locked up with Edward Cullen. That made my heart start pounding in its chest like it was about to explode.

"Okay Mr.O, I take full responsibility for my actions, and will attend detention everyday after school for the next two weeks" After I finished saying this I sighed, thinking about how wonderful this was going to be.

"Good because I wasn't giving you any choice in the matter" He spat out. "You two may go for the day now, but I expect to see you here at 3:30 tomorrow. Don't be late!"

Me and Edward got up out of our seats and exited the classroom.

"So, you drive here?" Edward asked me as we walked outside the school towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, I did" I replied thinking about how embarrassing it was going to be when he saw what I drove.

"Where did you park?" He asked me looking around the parking lot.

"Uh…over by those trees" I said looking over at the not so beautiful red truck I drove.

"Wait, you drive that old truck?!" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, unfortunately" I said blushing yet again, this was what the seven millionth time today he managed to make me blush.

"Hahahaha, that's so funny. I never would have guessed you drove something like, well something as old and run down as that" He said laughing so hard he almost started crying.

"Yeah, it was a… gift from my dad for moving in with him" I retorted trying to stop blushing.

"Oh, well that was… nice of him." He said trying to hold back his laughter.

I was getting kind of annoyed with how far he was taking this so I blurted out "Okay, well if you're done grilling my truck for the day, I would really like to get home, I have tons of things to do and thanks to that stupid detention I now have hardly any time to get them done. Good day Edward" I said and with that I stomped my way over to my truck.

"Bye Bella!" He yelled out at me still laughing, and turned around and made his way to his car, which of course happened to be the nicest car in the parking lot, a shiny silver Volvo.

"Ugh, what a prick" I thought to myself as a started my car and the engine made a loud muffled sound as a drove out of the parking lot without giving Edward another glance.

Ahhh, what did you guy's think?! they finally spoke more and made a real connection don't you think? Though Edward kinda fucked that up in the end but don't you worry im thinking soon enough Bella will find it in her heart to forgive him. i mean who wouldn't? ;) Anyways PLEASE PLEASE review and tell me what you guys think of the story. Even a short "It was good" will do haha! thank you so much!! see yaa soon oxoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6: Facebook

I'm soooo sorry its been a very long time since i have actually updated this fic. I have had so much stuff going on its been insane. But here you go guys the long awaited sixth chapter and boy is it a good one!!

_All characters are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

EPOV

Bella Swan: The most peculiar, stunning, magnificent girl I had ever seen/talked too/met/ spent detention with/- Oh god this girl really is getting to me I thought as a got into my Volvo with a half smile on my face remaining from seeing the ugly ass old truck Bella drove. It's not that I was even laughing at the truck per say, I just found it too be so ironic that an insanely cute girl like her drove the ugliest truck I had ever laid eyes on. But now thanks to my stupid actions Bella will most likely never want to speak to me again, she was pretty damn mad after I made that brainless remark about her truck. Fuck I hope I didn't screw things up with her, especially since I am now going to have to spend the next two most remarkable weeks of my life with this girl after school in detention.

When I got home my dad Carlisle was nowhere to be found and Esme already had dinner waiting for me of course. I was almost positive she didn't even notice I hadn't come home right away after school, again.

"Hey Edward, dinners ready" Esme said in her calm soothing voice. "Oh by the way I noticed that you forgot to take out the garbage when you got home from school today, could you please do that after dinner?" She asked, reassuring my prior notions that she had no clue nor did she really care that I had just got home. She ended her sentence with "Oh and by the way your fathers working late tonight, and im going out with some friends now so don't wait up for us."

I was almost one hundred percent sure this was the reason why I did things and never gave a shit what the consequences were going to be, because my parents wouldn't care, they never cared, for all they knew I could be a crazed coke head banging tons of girls all the time, and they wouldn't even notice. Maybe that's why I always did stupid shit, because I wanted them to just once, just once, notice or care about the shit I got myself into. But they never did. To them I was just there son, in whom they give money and expensive belongings too so I would leave them alone. It was pathetic…

After dinner I did what Esme asked and took out the trash, and then went up too my room to work on a secret hobby of mine; drawing. I never told anyone that I liked to draw and sketch things; to everyone I was some bad ass who didn't give two shits about anyone but myself, let alone have the type of personality that would lead people to believe I had a caring side about shit like animals and classical music and drawing. I kept that side to myself, I wanted to be known as Edward they guy who bangs tons of girls because he likes pussy, and gets fucking wasted every weekend at tons of parties, and does tons of drugs. That's who I wanted to be to people… I think. Then I started to have a thought "_I'm sure Bella is the exact opposite of me, she probably never drinks or does drugs or goes to parties, she probably wants a guy who is into hiking and horse back riding and doesn't drink, smoke or party, that's probably who she wants" _Fuck I stopped that thought right in its tracks, and decided to go do a shot a of whiskey to take my mind of shit.

After I had four more shots then originally planned and was feeling pretty damn buzzed I decided to go on the computer and see if Bella had a facebook or some shit. I turn on my Mac book and logged into facebook and in the search bar typed "Bella Swan" The results came up with tons of girls and some guys which made me wonder… and then finally I scrolled down to the bottom of the page and saw her face in the little profile picture beside her name. I clicked on her profile with hope only to find out that my suspicion her page would be friends only was indeed true. The only thing I could see in the info about her was the old school she used to attend and how many friends in common she had with me. Turns out she had three and when I looked at who they were I almost threw up. The three names listed were "Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, and Eric Yorkie" "Fuckin assholes, would add her on fucking facebook" I sneered to myself. Wait if she had them added that meant she had been online recently, I thought for a moment and the drunk fucker in me took over and I decided to click the add as a friend button. Right after I did it I felt like throwing up when I saw the "Pending friend confirmation" shit where the add as friend button used to be. I decided that I needed another shot so I left my facebook open and went down to go get one.

When I came back up I refreshed the page and noticed I had a new notification I clicked on it and it said "Bella Swan Accepted Your Friend Request" Just then my stomach started to feel funny, like there was some flying around in it or some shit. What the fuck I thought, shit that last shot must have really pushed me over the edge. I then decided to check out her profile. I clicked on it and started too look at her page her latest status that she posted yesterday was "Please get me out of here" My heart kind of sank when I read that I mean what else could she have been talking about but wanting to get out of Forks. I decided too forget that and look at her pictures, she didn't have many, and the ones that she did have were her with her family or some random pictures people took of her at her old school. None really showed me what her life was like in phoenix or who she was friends with and shit like that. Well fuck maybe she just wasn't the picture type. I went back to her main profile page only too see that one minute ago she posted a new status that said "Maybe this won't be so bad after all" With a little heart at the end. Holy shit maybe that was because of me I thought, but then I thought back to earlier today in the parking lot and realized that definitely could not be the case.

I was just about to log off in a pissed off mood when I heard the little "POP" sound that the chat box makes when someone's talking too you. I looked down too see that it was from none other the fucking Bella! The message read:

Bella 6:32 pm: Hey asshole who makes fun of those less fortunate.

I figured she must be talking about me making fun of her truck so I replied

Edward 6:33pm: Hey, girl with the sexy ass red truck.

Bella 6:33 pm HA, you mean the truck you said was ugly!?

Edward 6:34 pm: Ya sorry about that earlier today, I didn't mean it, my sincerest apologies.

Bella 6:35 pm: Yeah, yeah whatever you say Cullen. Anyways I just wanted to ask you if we had any biology homework, I am such a forgetful person sometimes.

Edward 6:36 pm: Haha, and you think that I am any better at remembering things then you are? :p

Bella 6:38 pm: Good point I guess ill just ask Mike, well anyways I have to go do some laundry and what not so ill see you tomorrow?

My heart sank when I read this, I did not want to stop talking to this beautiful girl.

Edward 6:39 pm: Sure, sure. Go do your lame chores and ill cya tomorrow in bio and in our lovely one hour detention ;)

I ended it with the winky smiley and regretted it after; she would probably think that my attempts at flirting were pathetic.

Bella 6:41 pm: You bet Cullen ;) Cya. Xo.

Winky smiley and an xo!? Ah shit maybe she didn't think my shameless attempt at flirting was pathetic after all! I looked at the screen again and saw that she was offline. Damn, what a girl I thought to myself. I logged off and decided that after all that alcohol, and if I was being honest with myself all that excitement I just went through, I really needed to pass out and so I fell onto my bed and pass out is exactly what I did.

BPOV

When I got home after the most magnificent detention I had ever experienced I decided to start making dinner since Charlie would be home soon and if I didn't have dinner ready, would be asking question's as too why it took me so long and what happened, and if he found out I not only received a detention on my first day but also for the next two weeks, I am pretty sure he would ship me back to Phoenix, which a few hours ago I would have loved but ever since detention I never wanted to leave this place. Though I was kidding myself if I thought Charlie would never find out about my detention, in a town so small and considering that he was the chief of police and I was his daughter someone was bound to let him know about it.

After I got the spaghetti I made ready and talked too Charlie about how my first day went I decided too go on facebook and check to see if my aunt had messaged me or not. I headed up to my room and got my laptop out and sat on my small single sized bed that I had since I was little when me and my… mom, I shuddered at the thought… lived here, and turned it on. I logged into facebook too see that I had three new friend requests from those annoying boys that wouldn't leave me alone all day, and a new message from my aunt asking me how my day went and if I made any new friends, and how my classes were, and how my dad was treating me. I accepted the friend requests with regret and replied to my aunt. After all that I saw I had yet another friend request probably from another annoying ass boy from today. When I clicked to see who it was I gasped. It was Edward Cullen!! Edward freaking Cullen requested to be my friend on facebook, I could feel the butterflies well up inside my stomach. I quickly clicked accept and did a little dance in my head, and went to his profile to see what he had on it. His profile picture was him with two other girls with there arms both around him. I sighed; of course girls would be all over him… His most recent status update was "Bitches aint shit but hoes and tricks" and I silently laughed too myself because given what he had as his profile picture this was not the sort of status I had expected to see posted on his profile. I looked through all of his other pictures which mostly consisted of him with other girls at parties, and him drinking, and smoking, and holy crap him with his shirt off!! That was one of the hottest things I had EVER seen. He was ripped he had like a freaking eight pack on him and his arm muscles were just mmm. I felt my body starting to get hotter and realized seeing him without a shirt on was starting to really turn me on so I quickly went back to his main profile.

I decided to post a new status update after remembering how wonderful detention was that said "Maybe this won't be so bad after all" with a little 3 at the end. Then after that I decided to do something daring, I decided to make up some shitty excuse to talk to him. I quickly thought about what I could say so I could talk to him without coming across weird and then I thought about how we had Bio together and AHA I would ask him if we had any homework. I of course new we didn't I had a scheduler for all of my homework and everything that I needed to get done, so I would never forget but hell he didn't know that. So I sent him a message to lighten up the mood starting out with:

Bella 6:32 pm: Hey asshole who makes fun of those less fortunate.

I quickly regretted saying that because he would probably think I was being serious. But then only a minute later he replied with:

Edward 6:33pm: Hey, girl with the sexy ass red truck.

Bella 6:33 pm HA, you mean the truck you said was ugly!?

Edward 6:34 pm: Ya sorry about that earlier today, I didn't mean it, my sincerest apologies.

I could tell he was being sarcastic so I just decided to get right to the point so he didn't think I was weird.

Bella 6:35 pm: Yeah, yeah whatever you say Cullen. Anyways I just wanted to ask you if we had any biology homework, I am such a forgetful person sometimes.

I realized then that asking HIM if we had homework was freaking silly because he did not seem like the type that would remember that stuff much less actually do his homework.

Edward 6:36 pm: Haha, and you think that I am any better at remembering things then you are? :p

Thank god he didn't think I was weird for asking that question but he did say the exact same thing I was thinking.

Bella 6:38 pm: Good point, I guess ill just ask Mike, well anyways I have to go do some laundry and what not so ill see you tomorrow?

I did have to go do laundry but I didn't know what else to say to him so I decided to cut the conversation short.

Edward 6:39 pm: Sure, sure. Go do your lame chores and ill cya tomorrow in bio and in our lovely one hour detention ;)

A winky smiley!? Damn he must be flirting with me, you don't just use a winking smiley for nothing. I could feel my body getting hotter again, so I decided I REALLY needed to go now.

Bella 6:41 pm: You bet Cullen ;) Cya. Xo.

I decided that I should beat him at his own game so I even put the Xo at the end to keep him guessing.

After I did mine and Charlie's laundry I decided to go lie in my bed and read my favorite book of all time Wuthering Heights. But I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was him, and what he could be doing right now, and what his favorite things to do were and- I froze in mid thought because I started to realize the things he enjoyed doing judging from his pictures were nothing like what I liked to do. He liked to party and drink and do drugs and probably do tons of girls… where as I just liked to go hiking and read and write. We were nothing alike I thought to myself, he would NEVER go for a goody, goody like me… And with that I drifted off into a deep sleep that of course involved many nightmares that routinely occurred every night since the accident.

_What do you guys think!? Please give me some feed back, even a short it was good will suffice! Haha, thank you guys so much for reading this fic i will try my hardest to update again soon! Love ya! xoxo._


End file.
